carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
DiabLoL Prelude
'DiabLoL Prelude '''is the zeroth episode of ''DiabLoL. Plot Teaser trailer The messages are shown on the screen, telling the viewers the story before the events of Diablo III ''and ''Diablo II: "Before there was New Tristram...there was an older Tristram...It was called Tristram". The camera zooms into the quiet town of Tristram where a small drunkard sits by the house. Deckard Cain is standing at the fountain to pour a green potion on it, and Griswold is at the entrance of forge. Finally, the camera reaches the overview of corrupted Cathedral. A wounded townsman is shown reading a book before he notices the viewers and drops his head down dead. Suddenly, a progress bar is revealed at the bottom of the screen. The Dial-Up Internet sound is played to indicate the slowness of WAN connection within a minute. The loading bar reaches its end just before the screen abruptly cuts to black with "You have been disconnected" message. Prelude The episode begins with three characters suddenly appeared from nowhere (when the LAN player has connected to the game), Warrior, Sorcerer and Rogue. When they are prepared, they march into Tristram, only very slowly by walking with loud footsteps. While they are walking, Deckard Cain is shown idling by the fountain, holding a potion of poison onto the fountain. A knight (probably a fourth player) is shown dropping a healing potion which turns into a book on the ground, walking back and forth and repeating the technique. Griswold is shown standing at his blacksmith, swaying a bit. Five hours later, the trio finally reach the entrance to corrupted Cathedral. The naked, wounded townsman is shown pleading at the Sorcerer, warning him about archbishop Lazarus. The sorcerer interrupts and tells him: "Your death will be avenged!" As he finishes his vow, the victim pauses, still quivering about. Ignoring the dying townsman, he continues the quest. As the Rogue passes by, the wounded townsman states same briefing again, only to stop when the rogue leaves. Followed by the Warrior hoarding lots of healing potions, again the victim restates it. Then, the townsman collapses. Characters * Warrior * Sorcerer * Rogue * Deckard Cain * Griswold * Wounded townsman Trivia * This is the announcement of the newest CarBot Animation ''parody series ''DiabLoL. ''The title was named as ''DiabLoLs. ''According to the episode's subtitle, this first of series starts with original ''Diablo ''game. * This is the first new ''DiabLoL ''episode since "Rise of the Necromancer" back in June 29th 2017. * The three player characters have smoothly-animated facial structures. * This is the first appearance of corrupted cathedral since "Halloween Special 2016" in ''StarCrafts ''series.'' * In the teaser trailer episode, the wounded townsman wore brown clothing until he was nude in prelude episode. * According to Jonathan Burton, this DiabLoL ''series is an awkward coincidence with the production of the newest ''Diablo ''mobile-exclusive game, ''Diablo Immortal, which had drawn overwhelmingly negative feedback from livestream viewers and audiences alike during BlizzCon 2018''. He also states that he wanted to create ''DiabLoL ''series for a long time, which means that he doesn't actually endorse the said game. In-game References * Whenever a player connected to ''Diablo ''game, or any similar action-adventure or MMORPG game, the characters pop into existence from nowhere. * The trio walking step-by-step slowly is a same true to in-game walking animation and speed. * A player on the background is shown dropping small items such as life potion to form a new one. It is a duplicate bug (called "Dupe") in ''Diablo when a player picks the dropped item up and clicks the equipped potion in right timing, and then drops the potion on the ground to transform in to a duplicated item. It was in fact a cheating way to hoard large amount of gold by trading away those items. * Deckard Cain pouring poison into the water well is a reference to original ''Diablo ''quest, "Poisoned Water Supply". * Wounded townsman repeats his briefing whenever a player passes. In-game, a player actually has to click the man to state the warning. ** Also when Sorcerer speaks up, the townsman stops talking. Similarly, players decide to skip the exposition in order to continue the first quest. * The Warrior carrying lots of potions is similar to carrying numerous items in inventory, which doesn't fit in real life. Cultural Reference * During the teaser episode's progress scene, a Dial-Up internet access soundbite is played. It was widely used in 1990s until 2005, usually by the utilization of ''America Online (AOL). ''Also the slowness of the game's loading bar is a reference to that internet connection's low bandwidth and speed. Video Category:Episode Category:DiabLoL Episodes Category:DiabLoL 1 Episodes